Safe
by Oceanewave
Summary: Un pas. C'est tout ce qu'il avait à faire et il serait enfin libre. Enfin libre de ce monde perfide et corrompu, de ces gens hypocrites et plus stupides les uns que les autres. Il goûterait enfin à une joie éternelle. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait et c'est ce qu'il aurait. Parce que l'occasion était vraiment parfaite.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

 **C'est la première fois que je publis sur cet anime, en vérité je viens tout juste de finir de regarder les épisodes et en attendant la suite j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit quelque chose.**

 **Il est possible d'avoir une suite à ce texte, si les avis sont favorables, alors je compte sur vous pour laisser une petite review pour me faire part de votre point de vue!**

 **Je tiens également à préciser que c'est la première fois que je fais du Yaoi, bien que on en retrouvera pas tellement dans ce chapitre, alors soyez indulgents! :)**

 **Sinon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas!**

 **L'extrait au début du texte, appartient véritablement à l'auteur Osamu Dazai, qui apparaît dans son oeuvre "No longer Human", alors tout droit lui revient.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire! :)**

* * *

" _I thought, "I want to die." I want to die more than ever before. There's no chance now of recovery. No matter what sort of thing I do, no matter what I do, it's sure to be a failure, just a final coating applied to my shame. That dream of going on bicycles to see a waterfall framed in summer leaves -it was not for the likes of me. All that can happen now is that one foul, humiliating sin will be piled on another, and my sufferings will become only the more acute. I want to die. I must die. Living itself is the source of sin."_

 _Osamu Dazai, No Longer Human._

Un pas. C'est tout ce qu'il avait à faire et il serait enfin libre. Enfin libre de ce monde perfide et corrompu, de ces gens hypocrites et plus stupides les uns que les autres. Il goûterait enfin à une joie éternelle. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait et c'est ce qu'il aurait.

Il avait hésité un peu, car après tout il manquait une seule chose pour que ce suicide soit véritablement parfait. Il lui fallait la femme qu'il s'était obstiné à chercher. Mais il avait rapidement passé l'éponge sur ce fait. Parce que l'occasion était vraiment parfaite.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses prunelles se posaient sur le trafic de voiture et de personnes, se situant juste en bas de l'immeuble dont il avait prit le toit pour refuge. Il y avait bien une trentaine d'étages le séparant du sol et il sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Parce qu'il n'y avait définitivement aucune chance pour que son suicide soit raté cette fois-ci. Il mourrait probablement avant d'atteindre le sol et même si son coeur ne lâchait pas pendant la chute, le choc serait trop brutal et soudain pour qu'il en éprouve une quelconque douleur. Il serait tué sur le coup.

Dirigeant son visage vers le ciel, il ferma les yeux, son sourire planant toujours sur ses lèvres. Il laissa la brise jouer contre sa peau, faire virevolter ses mèches brunes, comme une dernière caresse, que ce monde infâme lui adressait.

Et il décida de se laisser faire pour quelques minutes supplémentaires puisque de toute manière il sera bientôt parti.

Personne ne serait la pour l'en empêcher, et même si il y avait bien eu quelqu'un, il n'aurait sans doute pas porté attention à ce qui aurait été dit. Rien ne pouvait être plus fort que son désir d'en finir. Il avait de nombreuses fois essayé de s'enlever la vie en se mettant continuellement en danger, en prenant autant de risque qu'il était possible de prendre, mais sa vie avait toujours été épargnée à la fin. Comme si un quelconque Dieu avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas finit d'être puni et qu'il devait continuer à vivre. Comme si quelque part, il méritait cette vie.

Mais ce soir les choses étaient différentes. Ce soir rien ne pourrait le sauver. Ce soir était un soir parfait pour un suicide.

Se décidant enfin à mettre son plan à exécution, il grimpa sur le muret qui encadrait le toit.

Il admira une dernière fois les lumières de la ville. C'était sans doute là, la seule chose envers laquelle il éprouvait quelque chose de positif. Il imprégna chaque étincelle dans son esprit, espérant ne rien perdre du spectacle lorsqu'il aurait atteint son havre de paix.

-Tu vas te donner en spectacle encore longtemps Bandage Ambulant?

Le jeune homme grimaça immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit son prénom retentir et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait la voix.

-Il fallait que tu viennes ruiner le moment _Petite_ Mafia. _Dit-il, la mâchoire serrée._

Dazaï releva les yeux vers le ciel et le foudroya du regard. Ce soir était censé être le soir parfait pour partir, alors pourquoi diable, son ancien partenaire se trouvait à présent derrière lui.

Pour une fois il n'avait prévenu personne, il avait même éviter l'Agence depuis quelques jours et il avait choisi d'emprunter des chemins dont il savait qu'ils ne seraient pris ni par ses collègues ni par les membres de la Mafia. Tout ça pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Pour qu'il puisse avoir ce moment en paix. Mais les Dieux semblaient être une nouvelle fois contre lui puisque tout ses efforts venaient d'être gâché par nul autre que Chuuya Nakahara.

-Je t'ai aperçu d'en bas, et je me suis dit que c'était le moment parfait pour pourrir un peu plus ton existence.

Dazaï arqua d'un sourcil et tourna sa tête vers le roux. Le prenait-il pour un idiot ? Pour avoir été en bas de cet immeuble il y avait de cela une quinzaine de minutes, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit visible à moins d'être sur ce petit muret, mais il venait tout juste d'y poser les pieds, et au vue de la position du mafieux, il était là depuis au moins quelques minutes déjà.

-Tu te donnes bien trop d'honneur Chuuya. Comme si une petite chose comme toi pouvait me pourrir l'existence. _Répondit-il, un sourire malicieux lorgnant ses lèvres._

Dazaï put clairement voir l'agacement se peindre sur le visage de son vis à vis, ce qui lui donna encore plus de satisfaction. Il était tellement simple de le pousser à bout.

Néanmoins lorsque le plus petit des deux croisa simplement ses bras sur son torse et détourna du regard sans répondre, Dazaï fut surpris. Il s'était attendu à des représailles.

-Hé bien alors l'homme aux chapeaux, on a perdu sa langue ? _Taquina Dazaï._

-Et toi ? Aurais-tu définitivement perdu la tête ? _Répliqua Chuuya._

Le jeune homme avait cette fois-ci tourné la tête pour fixer le brun. Ce dernier avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres, mais Chuya était loin d'être stupide.

En toute honnêteté il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé jusqu'ici. Il avait juste suivi son instinct.

Il avait entendu quelques rumeurs sur le fait que Dazaï semblait avoir disparu de la circulation depuis quelques temps. Et il était allé vérifié auprès du subordonné de son ancien partenaire. Mais même lui ne semblait pas en savoir davantage. Et il avait trouvé cela suspicieux.

Mais Dazaï était son ancien partenaire. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant des années et chacun connaissait comment l'autre fonctionnait. Bien sur, il ne pourrait jamais prétendre connaître entièrement le brun. Parce qu'il était rempli de bien trop de mystère pour que cela soit le cas. Mais il en savait assez sur son compte, alors il n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Ce qui l'amenait à cet endroit.

-Perdu la tête ? Mais l'avais-je seulement un jour Chuuya ? Allons tu es bien placé pour avoir la réponse à cette question. _s'exprima Dazaï, un léger rire s'échappant de ses lèvres._

Chuya sentit son coeur se serrer lorsque après ses paroles, Dazaï s'était de nouveau tourné vers la ville, lui montrant ainsi le dos.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi se sentiment de panique commençait à monter en lui, tandis qu'il fixait la silhouette de son ancien partenaire. Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient amis. Ils étaient simplement d'ancien partenaire. Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant du sort de ce dernier ? Pourquoi avait-il accouru jusqu'ici et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était effrayé à l'idée que l'homme en face de lui mette à exécution son intention ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Dazaï se mettre en danger inutilement ou encore porter atteinte à sa vie. Merde. Il lui avait même sauvé la vie plus d'une fois en l'emmenant à l'hôpital ou en trouvant un moyen de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Pourtant cette fois-ci il avait le sentiment que les choses étaient différentes. Et il l'avait comprit dès le moment où Dazaï s'était retourné vers lui avec ce sourire sur les lèvres.

C'était peut-être là, la réponse à toutes ces questions d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il avait compris que cette fois-ci Dazaï était sérieux.

Parce que cette fois-ci Dazaï avait décidé que ce soir, serait le dernier soir de sa vie.

-Dazaï arrête de faire l'idiot et descend de là. Tu sais très bien que tu es ridicule à faire le bouffon ainsi . _Intervint Chuuya._

Et malgré lui sa voix s'était faite tremblante, alors qu'il avait fait un pas en avant, avec espoir d'empêcher ce dont il redoutait le plus, d'arriver.

Un petit rire retentit dans l'air en réponse.

-Serais-tu inquiet pour moi Chuuya ? _Chantonna la voix de l'ancien capitaine de la Port Mafia._

-Ne soit pas stupide! Je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi ! _Chuuya ne put s'empêcher de dire._

-Ah...je te reconnais bien la mon cher. Toujours à nier ses propres sentiments. Peu importe le temps qui a pu passer, tu n'as pas changé. Je suppose que quelque part cela à quelque chose de rassurant.

-Qu'est-ce que racontes encore ?! Descend de là que je te mette une bonne correction !

Chuuya croisa les doigts, espérant fortement que Dazaï finisse par abandonner ses idées de morts. Il le nierait jusque la fin, mais jamais il ne trouverait un quelconque réconfort dans la perte de son ancien partenaire. Et c'était peut-être ça qui le faisait le plus peur. Parce que, que resterait-il de Chuuya si son plus grand rival disparaissait à tout jamais ?

-J'ai vécu une vie remplie de honte. Pour moi la vie est sans but... _Dit_ _soudainement_ _Dazaï._

La nostalgie pouvait clairement se faire entendre dans sa voix et Chuuya réprima avec force les larmes qui commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. La panique grandissait de plus en plus en lui et son coeur battait la chamade. Jamais son corps n'avait été autant éprouvé par ses émotions.

-J'ai souvent pensé que si je rejoignais Port Mafia, alors je trouverai une raison de vivre. J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose d'important se produirait pour qu'enfin mon âme soit apaisée. Et j'ai cru avoir trouvé cette raison auprès de Oda… Il était mon ami. Sans doute le seul que je n'ai jamais eu. Et puis il est mort en me demandant de quitter le côté sombre de cette ville pour faire le bien. Et j'ai pensé faire la bonne chose en l'écoutant. Parce qu'il était mon ami, et qu'on écoute nos amis lorsqu'ils donnent un conseil n'est-ce pas Chuuya ? _Demanda-t-il, pourtant il ne laissa aucune place pour une potentielle réponse._ Mais pour la première fois de ma vie je pense m'être trompé. Il n'y a rien sur cette terre qui m'ait donné une raison de vivre. J'ai travaillé à la Mafia et ensuite à l'Agence, pourtant cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Parce que le résultat est le même. On pense agir pour le bien de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose alors qu'on engendre le mal ailleurs. Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire par là Chuuya?

-Tu délires complètement, Dazaï…

-Qu'on sauve une femme, en tuant son agresseur ou en l'arrêtant sachant qu'il aura certainement une peine de mort. Ou qu'on tue un homme parce que le Parain l'a demandé, cela ne fait aucune différence. Les motivations diffères mais le résultat est le même. Il y a toujours un mort à la fin alors à quoi bon continuer à vivre cette misérable existence ? Je ne trouve satisfaction nul part et il est bien trop tard à présent, pour espérer encore d'en trouver.

Chuuya sentit ses mains trembler alors qu'il continuait d'avancer doucement vers le brun. Plus que quelques pas et il tirerait cet idiot en arrière et il s'assurerait de lui passer l'envie de se suicider. Il n'avait jamais compris cette obsession chez son ancien partenaire. Il savait que le brun avait un passé douteux et qu'à un moment de sa vie il s'était passé quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'il perde foi en tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais pour lui cela ne justifiait pas pourquoi Dazaï s'acharnait à vouloir mettre fin à ses jours. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas tous les détails, mais même s'ils étaient supposés être ennemi, il savait que Dazaï méritait autant de vivre qu'un autre.

Bien que au fond il savait aussi qu'il y avait également une autre raison.

Alors il décida de faire abstraction de la panique qui l'habitait, et d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait les paroles de son ancien partenaire, pour le moment. Il y avait d'autres priorité, pour le reste il verrait plus tard. Ils verront plus tard.

-Dazaï ? _Appela Chuuya._

-Oui, Chuuya? _Répondit-il simplement._

-Tu as dit que Oda était ton ami non ? C'est pour ça que tu as suivi son conseil. Et...je suis ton ami également.

Sans même voir son visage, Chuuya compris que Dazaï était surpris par ses paroles. En vérité lui-même était surpris d'avoir sorti cela à l'instant. Mais après tout, situation désespérée, mesure désespérée n'est-ce pas ? Alors si cela pouvait l'aider à sauver Dazaï, il le redirait sans hésiter.

-Ton...ami ? Chuuya aurait-il lui aussi perdu la tête ? Je me souviens que tu disais toujours que tu me détestais et tu m'as de nombreuses fois fait part du fait que tu voulais me voir disparaître. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'est censé dire un ami.

-Oui hé bien, il faut dire que tu ne rends pas les choses faciles saleté de bandages ambulant ! _Grommela Chuuya,_ mais on s'est battu de nombreuses fois ensemble, on s'est mutuellement sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois et alors que j'en ai eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises, je ne t'ai toujours pas tué ! La réciproque est tout aussi vrai d'ailleurs... Alors même que tu ne fais plus parti de la Mafia ça montre qu'on est ami non ?

En toute honnêteté, dans d'autres circonstances, Chuuya se serait giflé pour avoir osé dire une chose pareil. Pourtant ses paroles n'en était que plus vrai. Dazaï avait toujours eu cette place particulière dans son coeur.

-Ami… _répéta Dazai avant de se mettre à rire fortement._

Cette réaction fit froncer des sourcils à Chuuya, qui n'était pas sur de savoir ce qu'il y avait de drôle à l'instant.

-Chuuya serait donc vraiment inquiet ? Ah ! Je savais bien que en vérité tu avais un grand cœur ! Ah Chuuya !

Dazai s'était retourné prestement vers lui, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et Chuuya profita de l'occasion pour le saisir par le poignet l'amener jusque lui. Et sans même qu'il ne comprenne comment, il avait refermé ses bras avec force autour du corps de brun.

Un silence confus les entoura, et Chuuya crut qu'il venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, avant de sentir des bras se refermer avec douceur autour de lui. Chuuya ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux tant la chaleur du corps de l'autre homme apaisait peu à peu la panique qu'il avait ressentit, il y avait encore quelques secondes.

Et puis il avait fallu que l'idiot parle.

-J'avais prévu de me suicider avec une femme, mais si c'est toi à la place, je ne dirai pas non à Chuuya ! _s'exclama Dazaï avec joie._

 _-_ Tais-toi espèce d'enfoiré ou je te jette moi-même en bas de cet immeuble ! _Explosa Chuuya en s'éloignant du corps de son ancien partenaire._

Seuls un rire et un regard amusé lui répondirent. Et ce simple fait rassura Chuuya. Parce que l'autre homme n'avait plus cet air éteint dans les yeux et cet air triste sur le visage. Il était de nouveau le Dazai qu'il connaissait.

Chuuya prit alors Dazai par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Parce qu'à présent il avait des questions à poser. Et que ce soir était le soir où il aurait toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **Je tenais à remercier "UneLectrice", pour sa review! Je t'aurai bien répondu en privé, mais puisque tu as posté une review sans avoir de compte, je vais te répondre ici. Ton message m'a fait plaisir, et sâche que j'ai apporté quelques petites modifications au premier chapitre suite à tes propos! Il faut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à écrire sur ce couple, d'autant plus qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'histoire sur lesquelles on peut s'appuyer. Et bien que je vienne de terminer l'anime, je n'ai jamais lu des mangas alors je suis désolée concernant les petites erreures que tu as pu voir! :) En tout cas je suis ravie que ça t'ait plut, et j'espere que cette suite de plaira également!**

 **Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai à nouveau sur ce couple, ça dépend si vous voulez bien en lire davantage ou pas. Mais en tout cas j'ai quand même beaucoup aimé partagé cette histoire avec vous.**

 **Les citations sont issus de: "The perks of being wallflower" de Stephen Chbosky, tout droit lui est donc réservé.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis!**

* * *

" _So this is my life. And I want you to know that I am both happy and sad._

 _And I'm still trying to figure out how could that be."_

Chuuya referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui, alors que Dazai s'aventurait vers le salon, comme si il avait l'habitude de se retrouver en ces lieux.

Et Chuuya aurait pu faire un quelconque commentaire, montrer sa frustration ou quelque chose du genre. Il aurait pu, oui. Pourtant il n'en fit absolument rien.

Peut-être était-il trop fatigué parce qu'il avait passé la veille à boire un peu trop de vin? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait eu une mission particulièrement éprouvante le matin même? Ou peut-être parce qu'il était encore un peu secoué d'avoir vue Dazai jouer une nouvelle fois avec la mort?

A voir le brun, agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, semblait un peu suréaliste pour Chuuya. Dazai se pavanait dans l'appartement, ne se gênant aucunement pour critiquer la décoration et le maque de goût du roux. Et ce dernier le suivait simplement du regard, appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés.

C'était étrange de se dire qu'il n'y avait même pas une dizaine de minutes, Dazai avait le regard vide et avait abandonné tout espoir de vivre. Parce que actuellement il souriait, bien que Chuuya était pratiquement sur que ce sourire était plutôt moqueur que joyeux, et qu'il parlait à tout va. Chuuya ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à ses dires. Son esprit était encore bien trop fixé sur ce qui avait failli se passer quelques instants plus tôt.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça? _Demanda Chuuya._

La question eut pour effet d'arrêter tout activité de la part de Dazai, qui regardait à présent le roux avec une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

-Est-ce que tu fais référence à mes critiques sur la manière dont tu as décoré ton appartement? Tu devrais prendre note de ce que je te dis parce que c'est vraiment lamentable…

-Je ne parle pas de ça imbécile et tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tentes toujours de te suicider? Pourquoi est-ce que ce soir tu avais l'air beaucoup plus déterminé que d'habitude à mettre fin à tes jours? Et pourquoi...pourquoi est-ce que tu agis toujours comme si de rien était après tout ça?

Un silence suivit les questions de Chuuya et il put clairement apercevoir le changement d'attitude chez son ancien partenaire. Les épaules de Dazai s'étaient tendues, son visage était devenu impassible et ses yeux fixés Chuuya, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

Et si Chuuya ne connaissait pas Dazai, il serait sans doute parti la queue entre les jambes, s'excusant pour sa curiosité mal placé. Mais voilà, Chuuya avait passé des années au côté de Dazai et il savait pertinement que cette réaction était simplement un mécanisme de défense pour garder les ennemis hors d'atteinte, pour que personne ne puisse prendre conscience de ne serait-ce qu'une petite émotion pour en prendre l'avantage. Et quelque part cela blessa légèrement Chuuya, parce que à l'instant il était celui qui était perçu comme l'ennemi dont Dazai voulait absolument se protéger.

Mais Chuuya décida de faire abstraction de tout cela. Il était Chuuya Nakahara, exécuteur de Port Mafia, avec une magie aussi destructive que les flammes de l'Enfer, alors il ne reculerait devant rien pour avoir les réponses dont il avait besoin ce soir.

Il devait mettre les choses au clair, parce que il avait passé bien trop de temps à souffrir inutilement et à tenter d'enterrer tout les sentiments qu'ils pouvaient ressentir envers son ancien partenaire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse? _Intervint Dazai, le ton sec._

Chuuya se dirigea vers la cuisine où il prit quelques minutes pour sortir deux verres et une bouteilles de vin avant de finalement répondre.

-Parce que ce cirque dure depuis des années. J'aurai pensé qu'avec l'âge tu sois devenu un peu plus sage, mais finalement tu restes le même idiot égoïste que tu étais autrefois. Et je trouve ça lamentable.

Il tendit un verre de vin à Dazai qui le fixait toujours, cette fois-ci une légère expression de surprise éclairant son regard. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas attendu à ce que Chuuya lui réponde cela, mais encore une fois, le jeune homme était fatigué de jouer à ce jeu ridicule qu'ils s'étaient tout les deux imposés depuis leur rencontre.

-Depuis quand ton avis devrait-il avoir une quelconque importance pour moi ? _Questionna Dazai en prenant une gorgée du verre que venait de lui tendre son vis à vis._

Et cela blessa Chuuya bien plus qu'il n'aurait aimé l'admettre. Mais après tout c'était Dazai dans toute sa splendeur. Garder une distance de sécurité grâce à ses paroles qui se montreront sans doute plus blessantes les unes que les autres. Chuuya savait comment cela allait se passer, alors même si son coeur semblait peser une tonne à l'instant, il ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-Egoïste, comme je le disais. Tu ne penses jamais aux conséquences de tes actes, à ce que cela pourrait faire à ton entourage. Tu es bien trop centré sur ta petite personne! Tu prétends être intelligent mais tu n'es pas capable de comprendre qu'il y a du monde autour de toi qui tiennent à toi enfoiré! _s'exclama Chuuya._

Un petit rire sombre s'échappa des lèvres de Dazai alors qu'un air loin d'être aimaible prenait peu à peu place sur ses traits.

-Qu'es-tu entrain de me dire Chuuya? Que tu tiens à moi? Ne me fais pas rire. Cela fait des années que tu me fais comprendre à quel point tu me détestes, alors tu n'es pas la meilleure personne pour donner une leçon de morale. _s'exprima Dazai, le ton aussi tranchant qu'une lame._

-Et si c'était le cas? Si j'étais entrain de te dire que je tiens à toi, bien plus que ce que j'essayais de te faire croire pendant toutes ces années? _Lui demanda Chuuya, le défiant du regard._

-Alors je dirai que tu es un imbécile si tu crois que je vais te croire aussi facilement.

Chuuya serra la mâchoire et but d'une traite le liquide dans son verre. Habituellement il aurait apprécié chaque gorgée, mais si il devait faire face Dazai, il aurait besoin d'alcool pour supporter tout cela.

Pour Dazai, il était impossible que les mots qui sortaient actuellement de la bouche de Chuuya soient vrai. Parce qu'il avait passé des années à tenter une approche amicale voir même plus que ça avec l'homme en face de lui, et il avait toujours obtenue des insultes, des refus toujours un peu plus blessant pour lui et des regards qui auraient pu le tuer sur place s'ils avaient été capable de lancer des lames. Bien sur rien n'avait jamais été dit verbalement, tout passer principalement par les actes chez eux, mais il savait que Chuuya avait compris la nature de ses sentiments dès leur première rencontre. Et le roux n'avait jamais exprimé quoique ce soit de positif envers cela. Seulement de la haine, et Dazai n'avait eut aucun mal à retourner le sentiment. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'il répondait lorsqu'il se sentait blessé.

Alors que Chuuya lui dise tout cela aujourd'hui, qu'il agisse comme si il cela l'affectait réellement, était un peu dur à croire pour Dazai.

Un mouvement brusque la part de Chuuya qui se dirigeait à nouveau vers la cuisine, attira à nouveau son attention dans le présent.

-C'est toi le putain d'imbécile! Saleté de bandage ambulant! Depuis que je te connais, tu es toujours entrain d'essayer d'attenter à ta vie sans te soucier de ce que cela pourrait faire à ton entourage. Tu agis toujours comme si tu étais seul au monde alors qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi autour! T'es-tu déja demandé, seulement une seule fois, comment le monde réagirait si tu venais à mourir pour de bon? _Quémanda-t-il, la voix dure. Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à Dazai de donner une réponse._ Non! Biensur que non parce que t'es qu'un putain d'égoïste! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta putain de petite personne espèce de connard! Tu t'es jamais dit, que peut-être ça pourrait faire du mal à ton entourage? Tu t'es jamais dit que peut-être cela pourrait ruiner le peu d'espoir que tu as réussi à donner à cet idiot de Akutagawa et de Atsushi lorsque tu les as pris sous ton aile?! d'ailleurs pourquoi tu fais ça mmh? Tu sauves ces satanés gosses et après tout tu fais tout pour les abandonner à cause de tes convictions ridicules?! Et puis d'ailleurs tu t'es jamais dit que ça pourrait me blesser MOI si tu venais à mourir?!

Un silence pesant prit place. Chuuya avait les joues rouges de toute la frustration qu'il venait de faire sortir, le souffle court et le corps tremblant.

Dazai lui, le regardait avec un étonnement non feint. Toute la posture qu'il s'était forgé auparavant venait de fondre comme neige au soleil, et pour la première fois de sa vie il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

Parce que Chuuya avait raison. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour la simple et bonne raison que pour lui, il ne manquerait à personne. Il s'était ancré dans la tête que sa disparation ne ferait qu'améliorer l'état de ce monde. Pour lui, le monde serait plus heureux sans lui. C'était un fait auquel il croyait dur comme faire. Jusque maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que Chuuya n'intervienne avec son discours et lui mette la tête à l'envers.

-Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu fais toujours comme si de rien était après l'un de tes "épisodes"! Comme si le fait que tu ais essayé de te tuer n'avait affecté personne autour. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant un putain d'égoïste mmh? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?! _Ajouta Chuuya, fixant Dazai._

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? Dazai se posait tous les jours la même question. Il n'était même plus sur de ce qui avait fait qu'il attentait toujours à sa vie. Il n'était même plus sur de savoir pourquoi il agissait toujours de la sorte après qu'une de ses tentatives ait échoué. C'était devenue tellement banal pour lui, qu'il n'avait plus prit la peine de penser à ce genre de chose.

Il avait appris à vivre au jour le jour. Il n'était ni heureux ni triste, il laissait les choses passer c'est tout. Et puis à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présenter, il tentait de mettre fin à ses jours voilà tout. Les raisons derrières tout cela il les avait oublié.

Il les faisait par habitude à présent.

Dazai détourna alors du regard, pour les poser sur le paysage que lui offrait la fenêtre ouverte du salon. Tout était tellement confus.

Chuuya l'observa un moment, attendant une réaction quelconque de la part de Dazai, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il n'en aurait pas une avant un moment. Parce que l'air perdu sur les traits du brun, en disait assez long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne comment, ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'à l'autre homme et après une légère hésitation il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, reposant sa tête contre son épaule. Dans son étreinte il colla le dos du plus grand contre son torse et remarqua que ce dernier se détendait peu à peu contre lui.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas … guérir de tout ça dans l'immédiat ou si tu guériras tout simplement un jour…Mais j'aimerai que la prochaine fois que l'envie de te donner la mort apparaisse, tu réfléchisses aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur les autres.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse en retour mais cela ne l'étonna pas non plus. Dazai n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne que l'homme prenait peu à peu conscience de la situation.

Poussant finalement un soupir il se détâcha du plus grand et lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers sa chambre.

Ce calme et la douceur dans ses gestes n'étaient pas quelque chose d'habituel pour lui. Hé bien que Dazai se laissait étonnemment faire, il savait aussi que le jeune homme était étonné par son comportement.

Mais il avait passé tellement d'années à le repousser, à souffrir en silence qu'il était à un point où il avait l'impression d'être vidé de toutes ses forces. Il voulait mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade. Et il comprit que Dazai avait deviné ses intentions lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent tous deux dans le lit du roux, face à face et que Dazai tenait encore sa main dans la sienne.

-Pourquoi ce soir Chuuya? _Questionna faiblement Dazai._

Et Chuuya fut presque étonné d'entendre sa voix, car jusque présent il était celui qui avait prit l'initiative, Dazai prenant simplement les informations qu'il lui donnait.

Chuuya hésita à répondre honnêtement, cherchant déjà quelques excuses, et puis il se rappela de la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Que ce soir, il mettrait tout à plat.

Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui répondit, avec toute la sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

\- Je sais que j'ai toujours rejeté ton affection lorsque nous étions partenaire. Je sais qu'un sentiment de haine a prit place parmi tes sentiments. Et je suis désolé. A l'époque je ne pouvais pas me permettre de répondre à tes sentiments. Tu sais comment ça fonctione à la Mafia. Si tu as une relation avec quelqu'un, celui-ci devient automatiquement ton point faible, un moyen de pression. Je n'avais pas envie que cela nous arrive, alors c'était plus facile de te repousser je suppose.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis?

-Parce que j'ai eu peur. C'était la première fois que je te voyais ainsi...Déterminé à mourir et j'ai eu peur. J'ai gâché la moitié de nos vies à te repousser sans cesse. Et j'ai réalisé ce soir que je n'aurai plus de chance de rattraper les choses si jamais je ne t'empêcher pas d'aller plus loin. Je ne sais pas si tes sentiments sont les mêmes ou si ils ont changé, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir ainsi…

Dazai l'observa un moment, le regard indéchiffrable et Chuuya se demanda brièvement si Dazai l'avait seulement entendu. Et puis il vit Dazai sourire légèrement et son regard s'illuminer.

-Mes sentiments n'ont jamais changé Chuuya... _répondit-il simplement._

Et Chuuya n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que des lèvres douces attaquèrent les siennes. Son premier réflexe fut de se tendre, ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette réaction, mais lorsque les lèvres contre les siennes bougèrent avec tendresse, il se laissa finalement fondre et répondit au baiser avec autant de ferveur que son compagnon.

Il sentit la main du brun venir caresser doucement sa joue alors que ses doigts serraient un peu plus fortement la main qu'il tenait toujours. Son coeur semblait être sur le point d'exploser.

Il ne savait pas où tout cela les mèneraient. Même si Dazai ne faisait plus parti de la Mafia, il y avait toujours un risque que l'un soit utilisé contre l'autre si jamais tout cela venait à être découvert. Mais Chuuya se dit qu'il préférait risquer l'aventure plutôt que de donner une raison supplémentaire à Dazai de disparaître et de le laisser seul ici. Sa vie n'avait aucun sens si Osamu Dazai n'en faisait pas parti.

Ils finirent par se séparer lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir. Dazai avait clairement un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres mais Chuuya décida d'en faire abstraction lorsqu'il posa son front contre celui de son ancien partenaire.

-Chuuya sait-il qu'à présent il va rester avec moi pour toute la vie? _Chantonna joyeusement Dazai._

A cela le roux roula des yeux bien qu'un faible sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait que Dazai pour briser un moment de calme.

-La ferme et ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir sauver d'une mort certaine imbécile! Parce que je peux toujours rectifier le tire en te balançant à travers la fenêtre! _Répliqua Chuuya._

-Ah! Chuuya est méchant! Ceux ne sont pas des mots qu'on est censé dire à celui qu'on aime! _Bouda Dazai._

-C'est de ta faute! Tu es tellement énervant! Il faut toujours que tu ouvres la bouche pour dire des conneries quand j'essaie d'être un temps soit peu gentil!

Et leur petite querelle dura encore quelques minutes avant que Chuuya n'interrompe Dazai en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois.

Leur baiser les entraîna vers un monde de caresses et de soupirs, leur faisant ainsi oublier cette soirée qui avait pourtant si mal commencé.

Et lorsque leur dance endiablée prit fin, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, sans dire un mot.

Parce que tout avait déjà été dit et que rien ne semblait pouvoir décrire ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir à l'instant.

" _We didn't talk about anything heavy or light._

 _We were just there together._

 _And that was enough."_


	3. Alive

**Bien le bonjour!**

 **Hé bien me voilà avec le chapitre final après presque deux mois d'attente... Je n'ai cessé de repousser la date de publication et je suis navrée pour ceux et celles qui attendaient une suite!**

 **Enfin bon me voilà tout de même!**

 **Je tenais à remercier Deikuw pour son soutien ainsi que Petit Vlad! j'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

 **Je ne pense pas si je réecrirai sur ce couple de si tôt, mais bon si jamais vous avez des suggestions pour un OS n'hésitez pas à me faire part!**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

" _Don't you want to be alive before you die?"_

 _Anthony Doerr_

Ce fut la chaleur d'un rayon du soleil qui réveilla Chuuya ce matin là. Il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux la veille et voilà que son visage baignait totalement dans le lumière à présent.

Grognant légèrement il détourna la tête afin de pouvoir dormir encore un peu, mais un léger mouvement près de lui, lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Ses prunelles tombèrent sur le visage endormi de Dazai, le corps totalement nue, à peine recouvert par un drap et pendant un instant il se demanda ce que l'autre homme faisait dans son lit, avant qu'il ne se rappelle des évènements de la veille.

Des rougeurs prirent places sur ses joues tandis qu'il se mit en tête de faire le moins de mouvements possible afin de ne pas réveiller le brun près de lui.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne se sentait pas encore près à affronter un Dazai éveillé et surtout et principalement parce que le détective avait un air paisible sur ses traits à cet instant.

C'est une vue bien rare à laquelle Chuuya assistait, il en avait pleinement conscience. Il devait sans doute être le seul à avoir vue Dazai dans un tel moment de vulnérabilité. Et cette pensée lui réchauffa quelque peu le coeur, parce que cela signifiait sans doute que l'autre homme lui dédiait une certaine confiance.

Dazai plissa légèrement du nez, comme si quelque chose l'avait momentanément dérangé avant que ses traits ne s'adoucissent à nouveau. Et cela arracha un petit sourire à Chuuya.

 _Si seulement il pouvait être comme ça même quand il était éveillé...et non pas cet être absolument énervant !_ Pensa-t-il.

Mais quoiqu'il en dise, Chuuya ne pouvait nier que le Dazai éveillé, lui convenait tout autant.

Il amena une main vers le visage de son ancien partenaire pour dégager quelques mèches brunes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, les calant du mieux qu'il put derrière l'oreille du jeune homme. Le geste avait été étonnement doux, quand on connaissait le caractère enflammé de Chuuya, mais à cet instant il se dit qu'il pouvait bien se le permettre. Après tout il n'était que tout les deux, à l'abri du monde extérieur.

Maintenant qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'impliquait la conversation qu'ils avaient eut la veille, et qu'il réalisait que plus qu'un simple baiser avait été échangé entre eux, Chuuya se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait mis autant de temps à admettre ses sentiments.

Techniquement, il avait toujours eu conscience que le lien qu'il partageait avec Dazai était ambiguë. Kouyou lui en avait même parlé une fois, après qu'ils soient tout deux rentrés d'une mission et d'avoir apprit que Dazai avait été grièvement blessé sur le terrain. Malgré le fait qu'on lui ait assuré que le jeune homme s'en sortirait, il avait passé la nuit à son chevet. L'inquiétude ne l'avait quitté uniquement lorsque Dazai avait ouvert les yeux quelques heures plus tard, son éternel sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et qu'il avait laissé échappé un commentaire ou deux sur le fait que Chuuya s'était inquiété pour lui comme la parfaite épouse qu'il était. S'en était suivit un chapelet d'injure envers le blessé, mais Kouyou n'avait rien raté de le scène, ni le fait que les joues de son protégé s'étaient légèrement colorées de rouge. Mais lorsqu'elle avait fait part de cette observation à voix haute, Chuuya s'était enflammé de plus belle, niant tout en bloc, allant jusqu'à dire que Dazai ne signifiait rien pour lui, qu'il était là uniquement parce qu'ils étaient partenaires. Chuuya se rappelait très bien de la grimace qui avait prit place sur les traits de Dazai ce jour là, et si il avait d'abord pensé que cela avait été dût à la douleur, aujourd'hui il n'en était plus très sur.

Tout comme ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été un secret pour lui, ceux de Dazai ne l'avaient jamais été non plus. Il fallait dire que le brun n'avait pas prit la peine de les cacher, allant jusqu'à être verbalement explicite sur ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sur il ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime » à l'époque, et Dazai veillait toujours à ce qu'ils soient seuls lorsqu'il s'aventurait sur le sujet, mais cela n'avait jamais été un secret pour lui.

Il avait toujours été au courant et pas une seule fois il avait retourné le sentiment.

Chuuya répondait toujours avec des paroles plus blessantes les unes que les autres. Au début il pensait que c'était un nouveau jeu pour Dazai, une passade, qu'il finirait par s'en lasser, alors pendant longtemps Chuuya n'avait pas culpabilisé. De plus l'environnement dans lequel ils évoluaient ne permettait pas une telle relation.

Ensuite Oda était mort et Chuuya avait retrouvé Dazai chez lui un soir, complètement abattu. Il n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir sur le coup, parce qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Dazai d'apparaître ainsi devant quelqu'un. Aussi vulnérable. Alors lorsque Chuuya lui avait demandé la raison de sa présence, et qu'il avait répondu qu'il avait besoin de lui, de sa chaleur et de son réconfort, il avait enfin compris que pendant toutes ces années, Dazai avait toujours été sincère avec lui sur ce sujet là.

Et puis Dazai avait disparu pendant quatre ans, et seul le regret avait tenu compagnie à Chuuya depuis lors.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il revoit Dazai, il y a de cela un an.

Le visage enfantin ayant laissé place à des traits beaucoup plus adulte, plus grand, le regard brillant d'une malice que Chuuya n'avait encore jamais vue et ce stupide sourire sur les lèvres. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux. Comme si il n'y avait rien de plus normal que cet instant.

Le doute était revenu en lui suite à cela. Parce que Dazai semblait bien et vivait une vie plus convenable que l'ancienne. Il était passé à autre chose et Chuuya s'était dit que les sentiments qu'ils avaient pu partagé un jour, étaient passés à la trappe. Que tout ceci n'avait plus aucune importance. Alors comme à chaque fois qu'il était blessé ou qu'il était submergé par des émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas, Chuuya s'était réfugié derrière son masque de colère et n'avait pas passé un jour sans qu'il n'exprime son dédain envers l'autre homme.

Tout du moins, jusque hier soir.

Il avait tellement été terrifié de le perdre à ce moment là, c'était presque surréaliste. Il avait passé son temps à le repousser, et voilà qu'il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Dazai mette fin une fois pour toute à ses souffrances.

Hé bien qu'il soit encore étonné du revirement de situation et qu'il ne soit pas encore sur que cela soit une bonne chose pour eux, il ne regrettait aucunement les évènements de la veille.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Dazai, retirant Chuuya de ses pensées. Il observa le détective se mettre sur le ventre, enfonçant sa tête un peu plus dans son oreiller, avant que le calme ne l'envahisse à nouveau.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Chuuya remarqua qu'aucun bandage n'était présent sur le corps près de lui. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main, le nombre de fois où il avait vue le brun sans ses bandages. Et il se souvenait encore du choc qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait découvert ce que ces bouts de tissu cachaient. Encore aujourd'hui il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à la vue.

Des cicatrices parcouraient le long de sa peau, certaines petites et presque effacées alors que d'autres étaient longues et profondes. Chuuya connaissait la raison de certaines d'entre elle, soit parce qu'il avait assisté au moment, soit parce qu'il en avait été la cause durant l'une de leur nombreuses bagarres. Pour d'autre il en connaissait seulement l'histoire, parce que Dazai le lui avait raconter et que cela avait un lien avec son passé. Certaines fois il avait la connaissance de certaines d'entre elles à cause de Kouyou, qui était souvent rentrée énervée quelques soirs, et lorsqu'il lui en demandait la raison, elle répondait toujours « Mori a recommencé ». Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ce à quoi elle faisait référence, c'était les séances de tortures que le Parrain de la Mafia prenait un malin plaisir à appliquer sur son « protégé ». Chuuya l'avait entendu dire qu'il trouvait cette méthode plus « pédagogique », lorsque Kouyou avait finit par exprimer sa colère. Et quelque part cela s'était vérifié puisque chaque interrogatoire que Dazai avait mené, c'était toujours révélé être un succès.

Chuuya avait toujours trouvé cet aspect de Dazai extrêmement triste, parce que Kouyou avait toujours pris soin de lui comme une mère l'aurait fait, et ce malgré son statut au sein de la Mafia. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit, ni rien fait pour aider l'autre jeune homme. Sans doute par peur de représailles ou sans doute parce que Dazai n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de faiblesse et qu'à cet époque, Chuuya s'était simplement dit que cela n'était pas si grave alors.

Mais maintenant qu'il les voyait à nouveaux, Chuuya se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si il était intervenu. S'il avait osé faire part de ses pensées ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Peut-être que de nombreuses cicatrices auraient pu être éviter… mais quelles importances de se demander ça maintenant ? Il avait passé toute son énergie à faire éloigner Dazai de lui, il était trop tard pour penser à ce genre de chose à présent.

-On apprécie la vue Chibi… ? _s'exclama une voix chantante, bien qu'encore un peu endormie._

Cette intervention fit légèrement sursauter Chuuya qui releva les yeux vers le visage de Dazai. Ses prunelles noisettes étaient fixés sur lui, et même si le sommeil semblait encore présent sur ses traits, on pouvait clairement y voir un certain amusement.

Comme pour faire bonne figure Chuuya grogna et se détourna de lui, présentant ainsi son dos au détective qui lâcha simplement un petit rire.

-La ferme et retourne dormir ! Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ta voix agaçante ce matin ! _Lui dit Chuuya avec véhémence._

Un silence envahit la pièce avant qu'il n'entende le froissement des draps et qu'un torse se colle à son dos. Il s'apprêtait à rouspéter à nouveau mais tout envie lui fut couper lorsqu'un bras se glissa autour de sa taille pour l'amener un peu plus au corps derrière lui.

Il sentit des lèvres se glisser tendrement contre son oreille, lui prodiguant ainsi quelques frissons.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir… tu me suppliais de te dire des choses peu catholique Chibi … _murmura Dazai, la voix chantante._

Chuuya ne put s'empêcher de rougir suite aux paroles de son compagnon. Il sentait qu'il allait regretter tout ça.

 _-_ Tais toi foutu Dazai et dégage de là !

Il gesticula afin de pouvoir se libérer, mais Dazai resserra son étreinte autour de lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou du roux.

 _-_ Aucune chance...maintenant que je t'ai, je ne vais pas te laisser partir aussi facilement. _Répondit-il, la voix étouffée contre le peau de Chuuya._

Suite à ses paroles, Chuuya su qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de l'emprise que Dazai avait autour de son corps à cet instant. Il faisait sans aucun doute référence à ce qu'ils avaient partagé depuis la veille et quelque part cela suffit à calmer le tempérament de feu de Chuuya.

Il cessa de se débattre et se fondit un peu plus dans l'étreinte qu'il recevait, allant capturer les doigts de Dazai entre les siens. A ce geste il sentit Dazai sourire contre sa peau.

-La ferme… _dit Chuuya._

Et pour une fois Dazai l'écouta. Il resta simplement en place, gardant Chuuya entre ses bras, comme si il avait peur qu'il s'évapore. Aucun des deux n'échangèrent quoique ce soit, profitant de la tranquillité que leur offrait ce moment.

Restant un peu plus dans cette bulle de douceur.

Ils affronteraient la réalité plus tard.


End file.
